


half gold, but human

by sirmi



Category: Fortnite (Video Game)
Genre: Burping, Embarrassment, Farting, Shh, Stomach aches, and yes there's a desk in his room and his office, midas is embarrassed, this is shameful, tina bosses the boss, yes midas lives in the agency
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-06
Updated: 2020-05-06
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:27:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24031276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sirmi/pseuds/sirmi
Summary: a meeting doesn't go to plan and midas is awfully embarrassed about it, but tina decides to provide some comfort and isn't taking no for an answeror,midas farts in a meeting. tina insists that he had nothing to be ashamed of.
Comments: 7
Kudos: 24





	half gold, but human

"are you alright, boss?"

tina's voice breaks midas out of his trance. 

admittedly, no, midas is not okay. his stomach hurts, and he knows exactly why; he's not falling ill or anything of the sort. he'd rather that, actually; that's a lot less embarrassing than the predicament he's in now.

no, midas, as mighty as he may be, has been overcome by a stomach ache. a stomach ache and some gas. and he can't find a moment of reliable alone time to relieve the issue. 

"i'm fine, tina. i appreciate your concern, but i'm fine," he reassures, lying through his teeth. he fights a grimace as his stomach cramps up. he can't do this right now; he has an agency to lead and a meeting to sit through. 

for the first time in a long time, he longs to retreat to his room and push work away to handle this issue. normally he would never voluntarily avoid working, nor would he wish to be able to. but today is a different case. he fears that any moment he'll embarrass himself horribly, and he doesn't quite enjoy that feeling. 

skye and tina both watch him with concern, more concerned that he hasn't quite picked up on their gazes on him. he's normally very observant with that type of thing, very observant in general. 

midas taps his foot nervously under the table, though on the surface he keeps his cool. he, skye, and tina are waiting for the others to arrive for their weekly meeting. he scoots his chair closer in to the table and discreetly places a hand upon his middle, feeling just how bloated he is. 

midas watches the clock. brutus, meowscles, maya, and peely are all running late. he doesn't know how much longer he can hold it; he curses himself for finding a way into having this issue. he wishes he could just let go, get it over with, but he has such a dignified image that he can't afford to ruin--plus, he's sure skye wouldn't let him live something like farting or burping in a meeting down. 

eventually, the missing agents show up. he glares at each of them one by one before clearing his throat, tapping his fingers together in a scheming manner as he waits for them to sit.

"okay," he begins. "so, how has it been at all of your stations?" he asks, eager for a chance to let everyone else talk and get the attention off of him. when nobody's eyes are on him, he takes the chance to grimace, bite his lip, chew on the inside of his cheek, all in retaliation to the cramping and the pressure. 

eventually, the spotlight is back on him. it takes him a moment to register it, but he does. he takes a deep breath before speaking. "right, so..." 

and then, suddenly, he bursts. just as he's beginning the talk of their next mission, the dam breaks, and a loud, drawn-out, beast of a fart escapes him, shutting him up instantly. he sits with his mouth open for a moment before casting his gaze to the table and ducking his head, speechless as he clears his throat. a warm blush lights up his cheeks, a very uncharacteristic sight that just stands out that much more from his pale complexion. the rest of the room is silent, too--their dignified, seemingly perfect boss, just  ripped ass ? in the middle of a meeting?

"i--uhm--" midas takes a deep breath and a long blink. "--pardon...pardon m-- _urrrrrrrrrp_ !--me...twice." he slaps a hand over his mouth just as he finishes speaking. midas's cheeks are burning. he can feel it, the heat in his face. and then, in the room, a giggle breaks out--skye's giggling. and then tina starts laughing, too. even brutus can't keep a straight face.

midas looks up at them before quickly looking away again with shame. tina shakes her head before speaking.

"it's fine, boss. we all do it," she reassures, smiling at him, though he can't bring himself to look at her. 

the others nod along; meowscles mewls his agreement. midas sighs deeply. "did anyone else have anything to say?" midas looks around the room, waiting for someone to speak up as he swallows back another belch. "we can pick this up next week, then. meeting adjourned. please excuse me," he says quickly before practically running out, heading down to his room to be alone for a moment. 

"poor midas," maya mumbles as they're all about to walk out.

"that was funny, but...he  did  look pretty embarrassed..." skye agrees.

"his stomach must be upset, huh? didn't sound good at all," tina comments. "i'm gonna find him something for his stomach, he has to have _something_ around." 

skye and maya both nod a "good idea." then they join the others, who have already left.

tina does just that, asking henchmen to point her in the direction of where the boss may keep his medicines. and eventually, she finds something to give him, grabbing a can of light soda as well. it'll probably make him burp more, but that might be just what he needs. 

and then she heads over to find him, knowing he'd be in his quarters. she knocks on the door. "midas? it's tina...i brought you something for your stomach."

midas looks up for a moment, debating on if he should just ignore it, before sighing deeply and getting up to open the door. tina smiles at him warmly. she hands him the bottle and the can. he accepts it reluctantly, walking over to put both on his desk. he sits back down. tina steps in, closing the door behind her. 

"boss, you do know that nobody thinks any less of you for that, yeah?" she asks, leaning against the wall. midas stays silent.

"midas. everyone farts," she repeats. "it's completely fine. you have a stomach ache, don't you? you didn't choose that. you're human--half gold, but human."

midas crosses his arms, grimacing as his stomach cramps up hard. he wants tina to leave so he can finally let himself go, but she's being kind and it would be rude to push her away like that.

"you especially don't have to be embarrassed around me. i can tell you're holding back, i'm not blind," tina remarks. "you're literally wincing, midas." 

midas stays silent again, keeping his gaze averted. "tina, i'd appreciate it if--"

tina rolls her eyes. "midas, i swear..." she goes over to him, and against her better judgement, reaches around the back of his chair to press down hard into his middle. before he can register what's happening, an absolute monster of a fart rips out of his ass coupled with a rumbling belch he can barely cover his mouth for. 

" tina !" he snaps, sounding almost whining, pleading,  desperate . "gosh, pardon me..."

"you weren't gonna do it any other way!" she defends. "now drink your sprite, take your medicine, and  let go. you're so stubborn, boss, jeez." 

midas groans. "tina, please..."

"you need to learn that it doesn't matter, midas. seriously, it's totally fine," tina insists. 

midas glares at her for a minute, opens the pill bottle, takes two out, opens the can, and takes the pills with a generous amount of the carbonated liquid. "happy?" he asks.

"okay, and i bet the soda made you need to burp, right? so do it."

midas damn near pouts at her. "no."

"yes."

"i'm  _your_ boss."

"and? you wouldn't fire me. it's for your own good."

midas squeezes his eyes shut, groaning in frustration. he presses a fist to his lips and reluctantly lets a deep, gurgling belch come up, hoping it'll please her enough to get her to leave.

tina smiles proudly. "there you go! bet that felt good." 

"this is embarrassing," midas complains, another belch coming up, and another, unintentionally. " ugh , pardon me, god, i hate this..."

"feeling better yet?"

"...barely, there's...it's a lot..." he admits bashfully, pinching the bridge of his nose and moaning. "this is horrid, tina, please..."

tina furrows her brows, thinking of how she can help him. his stomach gurgles loudly, making him genuinely whimper, and she realizes the extent of his issue. and then, it strikes her. she goes over to sit on his bed, patting the spot next to her.

"i have an idea, but you might not like it...come over here."

midas looks at her. "what are you planning?"

"let me show you. trust me. come here."

midas debates on if he should listen or not, but tina is arguably more stubborn than he is and he's in enough pain that he'll try anything. hesitantly, he stands and goes over to the bed to sit next to tina.

"unbutton your pants and lay down with me," she instructs, quickly reassuring him that, "it's nothing suggestive, just a recommendation."

midas obeys, undoing the button of his pants and laying down beside her, hiding his face in his pillow. tina rubs her hands together quickly to warm them up before snaking an arm around his waist to rub gentle circles into his stomach. midas flinches at her touch at first, but almost instantly relaxes. this is so embarrassing, but her touch feels amazing on his aching stomach. 

it doesn't take long for the pressure to start encouraging everything he's been bottling up all day out of him. long bursts of gas escape him back to back, bubbling and loud. he muffles the belches that roll up his throat into his pillow. his cheeks are burning again.

"that's it, see? feels better, i bet," tina encourages, amazed by how much he has in him. she honestly didn't know if midas ever farted up until today, much less did she expect this type of result; tina can't help but wonder what the man did to screw his stomach up this much. 

midas mumbles his apologies between belches. tina insists that it's okay, he doesn't need to apologize, and eventually he just can't keep up and has to give up anyway. 

after a long moment of silence aside from the orchestra of bodily functions, midas speaks again.

"hey, tina?"

"hmmm?"

"we never mention this to anyone. okay? and...thank you."

tina can't help but chuckle; midas sounds so small, and shy, and pleading. she smiles softly, though he can't see it.

"you got it, boss."


End file.
